Beautiful Lie
by Depraved Doll
Summary: To save Dean there are pacts with demons that have to be forged, for Sam it’s not a case of right or wrong anymore it’s a case of must… Wincest


**Beautiful Lie…**

**Author- **Depraved Doll

**Rating- **R/M

**Summary- **To save Dean there are pacts with demons that have to be forged, for Sam it's not a case of right or wrong anymore it's a case of must… Wincest

**Warnings- **Wincest… um that's all I think…

**Disclaimer- **I don't own them wish I did but I don't just trying to fix a mess that was made… how could you kill Dean? How?! Eh hem not mine don't sue..

**A/N- **I will be continuing with **TRY HONESTY **so do not fear it's just a case of finding the time and I had to fix this so please enjoy both fics…

_**For Jared and Jensen who we all know love the wincest…**_

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

_**Chapter one**_

This time it's Sam staring down at Dean, it's Dean lying motionless on the floor, cradled in his baby brothers arms, it's Sam's tears that fall onto Dean's silent corpse and nothing has ever felt more wrong to him, nothing has ever clenched and ripped at his heart more than what he is faced with now. He can't understand it but he's not really trying to because he doesn't want to know. He feels sick and the pit of his stomach burns with an empty longing that tells him to do something, anything.

He would, if only he could, if only he could move or think or do anything except for hold a little tighter and refuse to accept. Everything he knew, every battle, every Christmas, every death that he's seen is missing from his mind, all that he knows is this. The only thing that has ever existed and ever will in his mind now is his brother lying in his arms becoming colder, the blood soaking into his clothes warm and wrong. So wrong…

Tears fall hard and fast into the soft blonde hair and suddenly all that Sam can hear is the ticking of the clock in the room, of every clock in the world. It's the thought, the realisation, that the world is just carrying on that is crushing him the most. He's so lost now and so he clings a little tighter, he feels about 6 years old, lost and scared and clinging desperately to the only person that's always been there for him. Only it's so much worse because deep down and although he wishes he didn't know, he does, Deans not holding him back, he's not there anymore and Sam's more lost than he's ever been.

He keeps thinking that he didn't do enough that he could have done more, that Dean has always come through for him, Dean has always protected him no matter what the cost to himself and the one time that he needed Sam to do the same for him, to save him, Sam couldn't do it, couldn't do anything but watch and even then Dean had been playing the gallant big brother acting like everything was fine when it had never been more wrong.

He wasn't sure what exactly he was doing or what he planned to do about anything anymore, for Sam it seemed that there was nothing else, no future, no next battle. This was it. He rose slowly Dean cradled carefully and lovingly in his arms and as he began to walk he wondered where he was going and what he planned to do when he got there. Would he burn Dean's body as they had their fathers? Would he bury him like he had Jess's and their mother's?

For now he didn't know he just walked, out and down the road, walking with tears falling silently and lonely homeless men and women watching him with the burdened knowledge of how it felt to lose everything that mattered to you. All he kept repeating as he walked was the offer to anyone that was willing to listen to him, his soul for Dean. Nothing yet had come of it and he kept wondering why had they wanted Dean's soul so much and not held a single interest in his.

The hand gently gripping his arm caused him to awaken from his trance somewhat, looking over his shoulder at the man that had grabbed hold of him as they had been crossing by one another. The dark haired man didn't look back at Sam just released the grip he had on his arm and continued walking smirking as he spoke somewhat hushed but clearer than Sam had ever known to hear.

"If you want him back, follow me," and all it took was a single blink of his eyes and he was turning on his heel, following the stranger. It didn't matter that he didn't know him, that it could be any kind of trap, that Dean would have slapped the back of his head for being so foolish, none of that mattered, what did matter, what registered to Sam was that this man might know how he could save his brother and no amount of fear no amount of logic or sense mattered against that.

It was when he was stood about a foot away from the stranger in front of the local hospital that he thought it was some sort of joke. He gripped Dean tighter, and fell to his knees, burying his head in Dean's hair and praying that he'd wake up now, wake up to his brother smiling his trademark boyish smile, wake up to a quip about how feminine Dean believed Sam to be, just wake up to his beautiful warm loving eyes. He didn't and he knew that he wasn't going to; this was no nightmare this was so much worse, it was real.

"Get up, if I'd have known you were so weak I wouldn't have bothered to get out of bed," the man said a slight chuckle clinging to his words. "You want to save him, you take him in there and listen to me and everyone associated with me, every second counts my friend." The man explained with a smirk, still with his back facing Sam. The young Winchester stood, holding his brother close, protectively a slight scowl on his face.

"I can't… he's… there's no pulse… they'll… they'll cut him open, no," Sam mumbled, hugging Dean closer, he wouldn't let them do that. They wouldn't find anything what was the point. The stranger chuckled and turned to face Sam, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, skin pale, just a normal looking man really. He smiled and leant forward holding his hand out just in front of Sam, no more than two inches from Dean, yet he waited, looking at Sam.

"May I? Trust me I have no interest in hurting your beloved brother and even if I did it's a bit late now don't you think." He smirked and Sam wanted to hit him so hard he wouldn't get back up again, but what was the point? He had nothing to loose now and everything to gain so he nodded the man placed his hand gently upon Dean's neck, a few seconds later he moved his hand away and smiled. "Take him in now, hook him up to every machine going, keep his body going, he can't return without it, remember that." The man explained.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked unsure if the man understood how hospitals worked, they tend to the living. The stranger chuckled again.

"Check his pulse," the young Winchester followed the instruction, placing his fingers to Dean's neck and feeling a gentle, weak pulse where there had previously been none.

"What? How? I checked…" Sam muttered and before his hopes peaked somewhat the stranger spoke again a soft melodic voice perhaps attempting to comfort the young man in some way.

"No, it's an artificial pulse, I control it, not him. He's not alive Sam, not yet anyway, take him to them now, and let them care for him. Stay with him if you wish but know that he is being watched, nothing will hurt him for the time being, but there are prices that must be paid for our help, nothing is free after all. So I must ask, how much are you willing to risk Sam?" The stranger asked as he circled him like a predator circling its prey, "how far are you willing to go to bring him back to you."

"I'll do anything," he answered almost immediately, the stranger smiled,

"Oh good, you'd best run young Winchester, I'll see you bright and early here tomorrow morning. Sleep, cry, scream, lash out, do what you must now for when you meet me again it will be to do as you are told and only as you are told if you want you're brother back that is." He muttered chuckling slightly and backing away, disappearing into the night.

Sam took a deep breath, pulled Dean closer to him and started into the hospital where Dean was promptly ripped from his arms doctors desperately trying to wake him.

Sam just watched… promising his brother that he'd do anything to save him, to bring him back to him and that he wasn't going to rest until he did. He was not going to let Dean down, not now, not ever again.

The thought still remained in his mind though that he already had and as he sat by Dean's hospital bed, clutching his hand in his own tears fell silently and continuously until he fell asleep on his brother's chest.

**_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_**

**_Short I know just to set the scene and show the direction I want to go in, plot will get better and things will be explained, please stick with it I know it doesn't seem like much now but it will get better as it goes on, thank you for reading_**

_**xxx**_


End file.
